


Sharp Dressed Man

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Summary: A case requires Dean to dress up in order to find the demon.





	Sharp Dressed Man

Dean hated being in these clothes. 

The tight suit. The uncomfortable shoes squeezing his feet. The black tie choking his neck. 

He hated dressing like this, preferring an airy flannel and boots. 

But the solo hunt he was on, needed him to dress like this at a party. 

A demon had been targeting richer men, probably a jilted lover in the past. 

As he walked into the party, he realised all the women, single and otherwise, had their eyes on him, along with a few men, looking him over like some prize to win.

He spotted the demon, recognising her from some of the descriptions fellow hunters had given him, along with some damaged video footage, which gave a brief look at the woman’s face. 

She stared at him, thinking he was the perfect victim, fitting her desired image.

Very rich by the look of his gold watch. 

The diamond ring catching the light in the room perfectly. 

Handsome. Very handsome. More handsome than any man she had killed before, every girl looking at him, crazy about him. 

Beautiful hair. Luscious pinkish lips. Beautiful stubble growing, which only accentuated his masculinity even more. 

His suit hugging his body perfectly. 

Finally the eyes. 

Greener than any she had seen, shining and glimmering in the light.

She’d love to have some fun with him, but she had one mission. 

Kill as many rich, snobby, stuck up assholes as she could. 

They shouldn’t have turned her down and treated her like shit when she was human. 

He struck up conversation with her, wanting to get this case over and done with. 

Within ten minutes, he had her exactly where he wanted, with her believing he was interested.

They left the party and she led him down a deserted hallway, apparently on their way to one of the hotel rooms. 

Walking behind her, Dean grabbed the angel blade from inside the coat and went to get the job done.

Unfortunately, a mirror placed in the hallway gave him away and she turned, making him fly back into the wall. 

Stalking her way over to him she bent down, eyes now black.

“Should’ve been faster than that, hunter”, she spat, rage evident in her voice. 

Dean threw a flask of holy water on her face, burning her, her screeches filling the deserted hallway.

“Should’ve killed me when you had the chance, you black eyed son of a bitch”. 

With that, Dean picked up the angel blade and stabbed her, her face and eyes flickering a sickly orange, before her body fell limp in Dean’s arms.

Taking her out the back exit of the hotel, Dean burned her body in a nearby alleyway. 

Once the job was done he walked back into the hotel to leave out the front, so no one would be suspicious.

Walking out, Dean could see every woman’s eyes were still on him. 

They were crazy about him. 

Why wouldn’t they be? 

The way he dressed. 

He was handsome and seemed rich. 

He could have any woman in here. 

But he didn’t care. 

Not one bit. 

They might have been crazy for him, but he was crazy for y/n. 

All he wanted to do was get home, climb into bed, and fall asleep with y/n, the man who owned his heart.

The one who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. 

And that’s was exactly what Dean did. 


End file.
